Impulse
by Misery Severity
Summary: He may be the Spirit-Demon who has the power to manipulate and kill. Despite being heavily indulged in the evil society, Mephiles the Dark has experienced a new type of emotion. For the first time, he finds his new soul mate and quickly imprints on her after days of stalking her... and watching how she kills in her own way. Mephiles x OC


**Mephiles the Dark belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team while Misery Severity is the only character that belongs to me.**

**Everything else, I Do Not Own**

* * *

Impulse

(Mephiles' POV)

I have been watching her. I've watched her every move. I have been stalking her, as if I'm a crazy lifeform who is obsessed with someone else. The problem is—I don't even know who she is.

She's a mystery to me. I've seen her actions and—she's maliciously astounding. All of her powers, they remind me of that naïve ivory hedgehog, except she seems more dark and different than I anticipated. Despite that I never met her before in my life, I managed to know her name. Strangely—I can't resist to feel this foreign emotion that I've never felt before.

Love.

That girl: Misery Severity.

Her eyes are a dark shade of crimson red and they mysteriously glow whenever she uses her powers or perform some kind of dark magic. Her fur and hair is dark lavender while her hair is highlighted black. She's so beautiful to me. She can almost do anything with her dark powers: telekinesis; witchcraft; elemental magic, like earth, fire, water and air; and my favorite, bringing lachrymose to anyone. I love that.

As I surveillance her ever since I've first heard about her, I became deeply fascinated with her abilities.

_**Flashback One:**_

_I was standing by the trees and there, I saw Misery Severity becoming enraged as she stood right in front of a small group of peers: three pink echidnas, all female, and they're dressed differently. Their names were unidentified, but let's just call them—Hope, Grace and Faith. Those three were covered and surrounded by what seems to be a flammable substance and Misery was glaring at them with her glowing eyes. The echidna trio seemed really afraid._

"_Misery, please don't do it!" one of them, Grace, pleaded, "We're really sorry for bullying you and treating you like shit! We promise, we won't hurt you ever again!" I assumed that those three were tormenting her somewhere in the past and for that, she was seeking her vengeance._

_They could've run and escape, but I noticed that Misery was using her telekinesis to hold them down and averting them from running away. They were incarcerated alright._

"_Please, let us go! We're truly sorry for abusing you!" Faith begged as she and the rest were writhing to liberate themselves, alas they cannot. Apparently, her powers were too strong for them to be emancipated._

_As she was still glaring at them, Misery slowly lifted her hand up. Then—a ball of fire suddenly appeared above her palm. The echidna trio gasped in fright about what she was going to do next. With that, she let out a very malevolent smirk. _

"_Say bye-bye." Misery says in an eerie sing-song tone._

"_NO!" They screamed._

_Quickly, she threw the fire-ball down at the substance. In seconds, a large inferno has trapped the three and sending them ablaze. They begin to scream for mercy as they get burned alive. Misery stepped back so she can get a better look at her tormentors meeting their demises._

_They were persistently screaming in agony and pain, writhing around in an attempt to get the flames out of themselves. I noticed that struggling is making it worse for them since the flames were expanding. Misery was looking sadistically pleased to watch them suffer and by the look of her facial expression, she believed that they got what they deserved._

_The agonizing screaming continued for several minutes until— Faith, Hope and Grace finally stopped. Misery then let her hand out to the blazing inferno and the fire has automatically disappeared. When she let her hand back down, she was staring at the recently burnt cadavers of her former tormentors—who were now, and ironically, her victims. I heard her evil chuckle and it entertained me._

_I have just witnessed her setting arson on those who have hurt her. That was really impressive. But that's not all. There's more to it._

_**Flashback Two:**_

_I was in my amorphous form and I camouflaged myself into the shadows somewhere in the woods. I perceived Misery destroying her next victims. This time, they were twins; both blue-eyed mongooses having reversible fur and hair. One had light blue fur and white hair whilst her twin sister had white fur and light blue hair and they both dressed alike. I was able to catch their names with my keen hearing: Destiny and Desire._

_As I looked at Misery: not only was her eyes glowing, and completely red with anger, the look on her face seemed as if she's being possessed by a demon. She had a scowl and her eyes are staring blankly at the sisters. While at it, the twins were backing down, trying to keep away from her._

"_Desire, quick! Throw something at her!" One sister, Destiny I presumed, urged the other as she grabbed a rock off the ground and then she irritably and frightfully threw it at her._

_Albeit—Misery was shielded by a force-field. The large stone hit the invisible shield and ricocheted at a different direction._

_This shocked the mongoose twins. They stared at her as Misery slowly stomped forward to them; the ground cracked and vibrated at every step she took. The other, Desire, did the same as her sister and the second rock bounced off against the shield. This action scared them really bad._

"_Destiny, what the hell is happening to her?! Why isn't she dying yet?!" Desire was full of fear._

"_I don't know!" Destiny was, too, full of fear with a hint of rage._

_Misery persisted to glare at them, sending more agony for the twin as she slowly gets closer to them and they tried to back away. I was wondering what those two did to cause her like this. This was the source:_

"_I told you it was a bad idea to harass her for being a freak," Desire informed to Destiny, "and then to push her down the stairs."_

"_Shut up! She deserved it," Destiny snapped at her._

_This angered her more severely, I noticed. Misery then used her telekinesis to pick up the rocks Destiny and Desire used on her. She retaliated by throwing them back at them with all the force she had. The throws were hard, the stones have hit the twins in the stomach, and it has caused them to fall back down on the ground._

_They were cringing in pain for several seconds, unable to get up. Soon their pain eased temporarily, they gaze back up at her. Now—they were panicking._

"_You two better run," Misery snarled, "Now!" They immediately complied at they both quickly get up from the ground and they face away from her. They tried to run away, though they only ran for a few feet._

_Misery stopped them with her dark magic. I heard a very audible sound of bones crunching and the twins screaming loudly in agony. They both fell back on the ground, face down, and their legs are in bad shape. She used her telekinesis to break both of their legs to avert them from running away from her, so she could finish her agenda._

_The twins were persistently crying and screaming whilst they attempt to crawl with all their strength. Misery stepped behind them; she looked up at the large trees that were beside them and she lets out a malicious grin._

_She held her hands up to them; the trees were starting to tremble and crack down at the bottom._

"_Timber," Misery said in a ghostly tone. _

_Suddenly, she quickly let both of her hands down—and so did the trees. The twins let out their final shrieks as the trees collapsed on top of them._

_The weight was strong enough to crush them—and they died instantly._

_I was shocked to witness their deaths. But at the same time, I liked it._

_Misery's eyes turned back to normal as she stared at the deceased twins. She let out another one of her malevolent chuckles—which strangely is becoming my new favorite sound._

_Afterwards, she turned around and strolled away—leaving behind the dead bodies buried underneath the trees._

Not only she has all of these extraordinary powers, she has this unique ability as well. An ability that no other lifeforms can perform: Shape-shifting.

As much as I could recall, I've witnessed Misery using this ability as I was instinctively stalking her. Perhaps, this is one of the most impressive revenge I have ever seen from hers—and my utmost favorite.

_**Flashback Three:**_

_It was over midnight. My instincts told me that she was taken at the cemetery by four girls: a chipmunk-squirrel named Sally Acorn, a fox named Fiona, a lynx named Nicole, and a rabbit with a robotic arm named Bunnie. I followed them along, but when I perceived those girls, I realized that Misery is not in the group; instead there was that girl who had the same resemblance as Misery, except she had white fur and hair, not purple and black._

_At first, I thought my instincts were wrong, but I stayed anyway because I wanted to see what this was all about._

_During their trip to the cemetery, I witnessed those four girls forcing the white cat, who went by the name Carrie Whispers, to consume a piece of raw animal liver as she was blindfolded and they recorded it all on camera. She managed to keep it down, but all of the sudden—something strange as occurred as they were trying to find their way out of this macabre place._

_A mysterious black dog with red eyes appeared out of nowhere and it started snarling and barking at the girls. They were screaming as they were being chased by that horrid creature. Soon, they hit a dead end when it surrounded them at the outside wall of a mausoleum and it continued to attack them._

_I could also smell sulfur from yards away. It was coming from the creature. The scent was horrid, but I liked it. It's like an intoxicating drug to me._

_As soon as the dog vanished into thin air, everyone resumed running to where they first came from. I followed along, still remaining inconspicuous in the dark. They were incoherently screaming in fear, worried that the creature may come back anytime soon._

_The girls hurriedly went back into the car and Sally, who was driving, sped away._

_I stood by the outside gates of the cemetery and watched. I could hear loud incoherent sounds of arguing and verbal fighting from where I was standing and the car was out of control in a very high speed._

"_SALLY, LOOK OUT!" One of them screamed. Then, everyone was screaming._

_Suddenly—the vehicle ran into the steel fence; I watched it get smashed into pieces, some poles have impaled through the windshield, and shattered glass have flown all over the ground._

_I ran closer to get a better view. I noticed that only four of them have died. Those four are Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, Nicole Lynx, and Bunnie-Rabbot._

_And the only survivor—was Carrie Whispers._

_I was completely shocked that this Carrie-girl was able to survive this horrid, though really entertaining, accident. But what I just saw—is not what I had expected at all._

_After getting out of the destroyed vehicle, Carrie looked back at the damage and then—the same dog appeared next to her._

_She was petting the dog on the head and I noticed that those familiar red eyes of hers were glowing as she stares back at the creature. And… she was smiling at it._

"_Good dog, you did such a great job. Everything is according to our plan. I finally got… my vengeance. All thanks to you." She says to it in that—really familiar eerie voice. _

_It made me wonder: Could Carrie Whispers be…_

_Suddenly, my prediction came true. I watched Carrie transformed—into Misery Severity. I let out a silent gasp in shock._

"_This is what you all get for messing with the wrong cat. I told you all that you will all be sorry. Now, all of your lives are where they truly belong: Hell." She said to the corpses._

_She looked back at the dog, "Come on, doggy. Let's go find some more lives souls to torture."_

_Then, Misery and her devilish canine friend made their departure from the destruction._

_I have just found out that Misery shape-shifted into some kind of mysterious lifeform to hide her identity and she plotted this whole thing to get her vengeance to kill those four girls who have harmed her before._

_I could finally make out what that black, red-eyed creature was. Legend has it: if you see it three times… you will meet your untimely deaths._

_And that was what Misery was attempting to do all along. That was genius._

_That's when I realized—I have fallen for her._

I don't know how much this will last. Somehow I just want to go up to her and tell her what I have been seeing from her and what I feel about her. Alas, I don't even have the audacity to do so. What if she actually saw me as I was stalking her? What will she think of me? Will she think that I'm some kind of freak?

My instincts are telling me that I should go find her now. I don't know what for, albeit I went with it.

Wanting to remain inconspicuous, I transformed from my crystalline form into my original amorphous form. Then, following what my instincts are telling me, I find my way to search for Misery Severity.

It actually took me about half an hour to look for her. I have been searching high and low until—she's there. I see that she's standing and leaning against the tree, staring blankly into space. Although, it seems she's staring at something other than the air.

I transfer myself behind the tree she is leaning on, so I can take a look at what she perceives and what she's really doing.

Taking a subtle glimpse at her façade, I realized that Misery is staring coldly up front. I wonder why. I follow where her sight is connecting to. It has hit me.

From many yards away, there is some kind of performance going on: there is a large stage, loud music is playing, and it includes a large crowd of lifeforms, screaming and cheering on. There's a lot of optimism coming from the crowd—and it's already sickening me. What the hell is going on by the way? Then, with my keen eyesight, I perceive a female performer up on stage; she's singing and dancing around as the music plays.

Who is she?

I glance back at Misery and she has that glare on her face. I can hear her snarling underneath her breath. It seems to me that she wanted to hurt somebody right now. But—who's going to be her next victim? As I study her some more, I noticed that her crimson eyes of anger are glaring straight at the performer.

Then—this happens.

Abruptly, Misery's eyes are beginning to glow—just like in the past—as she kept her eyes focused on the performer. I look back at the stage and I noticed something really—bizarre.

The wire, which is attached to the microphone-device, is automatically transferring itself, like a cobra snake slithering on the ground. It surprises me that I'm able to perceive what it's doing, while the other lifeforms couldn't despite they're close to the stage. The wire then slithers up front of the performer and apparently, she didn't notice it as well since she's too focused on her singing and dancing.

Then, in one quick movement—the wire instantly tangles around the performer's ankles. She immediately ceases her singing when the music has stopped, and she starts to scream as she stumbles around. While at it, the audience seems perplexed. The wire is constricting around her ankles and shins, making it complex to break free or run away. With all of that writhing, she suddenly loses her balance.

With that—the performer lets out a high-pitched shriek when she falls off the stage and then hit the hard concrete ground… head first. The sound of bones breaking is being heard.

Afterwards, everyone in the audience is now screaming in shock. There are some who ran up to her, checking her.

"Oh, my God! She's dead! Selena's dead!" Someone cries out in agony. When hearing this, the entire crowd is now crying in despair.

I'm assuming that the performer has broken her neck when the wire made her trip off the stage. Poor girl, but at least the disgusting cheering have finally ceased. The lifeforms persistently cry her name repeatedly in melancholy and in devastating grief, due to the recent death of her.

I gaze at Misery once more; instead of feeling anger and having that cold facial expression… she is now smiling maliciously. I heard her sadistic chuckle. She now seems happy after watching the horrific death of a performer. Subsequently, her eyes turn back to normal.

"Looks like she's gone now," She comments eerily to herself.

Is she responsible for causing this demise?

After all this, Misery finally leans off the tree. She turns back around, about to make her departure while enjoying the beautiful, continuous sounds of despair and sorrow.

This is my chance. I have to see her if I want this strange feeling to fade away. I just want to get over with it.

Very swiftly, I transfer myself up front of Misery. She has stopped walking when she sees me as a mysterious dark fog blocking her way.

"Huh?" She says inquisitively, "What is that thing?" I remained silent for now. My heart (at least I think I have one) is beating really fast when I got near and looking at her.

Misery, wanting to know what I am, carefully let her hand up to me. She is about to touch the mist in order to get a better inspection. When she did—I surprised her.

I slowly transform from my amorphous form back into my crystalline form. Then, I make full eye contact with her. She gasped at what she has perceived.

"Who and what are you?" Misery softly asks me.

Finally, for the very first time… I spoke to her.

"Misery Severity," I say her name.

This perplexes her, "How did you know my name?"

I step a little closer to her. "You may not know me—but I have been watching you."

Her eyes widened. "What?" She gasps inaudibly. "But why? And who are you?"

"I am—Mephiles the Dark."

She's speechless alright. I can hear her heart pounding albeit I cannot tell if she, too, is feeling the same way as me… or she's just scared.

"And… that was really impressive. What you have just done."

When I told her that, Misery looks back at the stage. A blank solemn look appears on her façade while the two of us gaze at the recent tragedy. The agonizing screaming and wailing is still persistent. Her face slowly turns into a crooked smile, though I can't tell what emotion she's currently feeling.

"Yeah, thanks." She says softly.

"What exactly did she do that made you kill her?" I ask.

Misery subtly shakes her head, "No reason. That was just something done by my natural instincts." She turns to face back at me. "I don't know why, by my hatred for her made me lose control of myself. Normally, I only kill for revenge, but… I guess I let my abhorrence get the best of me. Bringing all this deaths and pain to others is becoming an incorrigible habit."

I'm intrigued. She continues, "Although she's not the only one." She smiles a bigger smile, "I did the same to the other one not too long ago."

"Really? What did you do?" I can't believe I missed that.

"Let's just say that instead of coming in like a wrecking ball… she got _crushed_ by a wrecking ball." She responds with a sinister tone.

Now… I'm even more bewildered. She kills for revenge and abhorrence. I love it.

"That's really beautiful." I complimented.

"Thanks." Misery replies darkly. "But, may I ask?"

"What?"

"Why were you watching me?" Her facial expression suddenly alters.

There's silence between us for a prolonged time. During this moment, I can hear her heart pounding in a fast rhythm. It's still unknown whether she's feeling fear deep inside or feeling the same emotion as me.

I broke the silence. "It's really a long story and as insane as it sounds—"

"Tell me." She cuts me off.

My instincts are now split in two opposing parts. One side is telling me that I should admit it. The other is telling me that I shouldn't—and just take her away with me.

Unaware—I went with the first part. I took a deep breath before I begin.

"This is something that normally doesn't happen to me, but I came by this strange sensation that made me feel… attracted to the opposite sex and my nature has been telling me that… you are the one for me. Every time I see you, I can't get this feeling out of me; it's like, it's some kind of sign even though you hardly know me."

Another moment of silence appears and then Misery breaks it.

"Are you saying that you're—imprinted on me?" She asks softly.

"Is that what it is?"

She takes a step closer to me. "What you have is sometimes natural; many of us go through this whenever we're old enough and ready. But—how come you never experienced this before?"

"I happen to be a Spirit-Demon. In my world, I'm strictly against love, charm, optimism, and many more like these. My interest and job is to bring destruction, hatred and other abhorrent events to the world."

Her eyes widened by the fact. "Wow, that's really—delicious. A demon who truly adores the spiteful society… I like that."

"And I was told that something inside of you has something compatible inside of me as well. You and your own malevolent actions; it's connecting to me."

Something else is happening. As Misery and I are continuously staring each other in the eyes—her crimson red irises are glowing. Abruptly, I feel my own eyes glowing, too. But why?

After a minute of this happening, her eyes stopped glowing and went back to normal. She takes a small step back.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"I—I'm not sure." She replies. "I think that—my nature is also telling me that there's a connection between us. I don't know why, either."

The moment between us became unspoken again. This time, it's becoming somewhat awkward between us two. I perceive the strange redness on her complexion when she continues to stare at me.

"I—" She stammers as she backs away some more. "Maybe I should—" Instantly, she turns around and she attempts to run away from me.

However, I immediately stop her; I grab her arm, careful enough not to hurt her delicate and fragile upper arm, and then I turn her back around to face me. I then pull her closer to me—with my torso touching to hers.

I sense fear in Misery albeit I don't want to be separated from her for a reason. Her heart is beating rapidly and her face is still in a subtle shade of reddish-pink. Lastly—and this rarely happens to me since I'm created without it—my demonic mouth has formed as I open my muzzle.

Her eyes widen some more and she let out a soft gasp when she sees the horrid look of my maw—it's ear to ear with baring fangs.

"What are you going to do to me—" She meekly says… but I cut her right off.

My hand is behind her head while my other in wrapped around her waist and then—she remained wordless when I put my mouth to hers.

This feeling I've never felt before—my heart is now racing rapidly as I'm doing something to show my affection to her. I even let out a soft moan. What do other lifeforms call this by the way? It feels—kind of good despite that this is really the first time the two of us encounter each other.

Seconds have already passed—and Misery manages to do the same to me. She even slowly set her hands on my shoulders as this continues. Several more seconds, this suddenly became more ardent than the beginning. When it's finally over, we broke off and once again, we make full eye contact.

As my maw slowly disappears on my muzzle, I carefully set my palm onto her soft furry cheek. She tends to lightly grip onto my wrist that is on her face.

"Misery Severity," I begin with a soft whisper, "I know this is rushed, but… I really think you're the most beautiful feline I've ever seen in my life. I really like you." I couldn't say love yet.

Her eyes have turned into innocence. "Mephiles. I-I don't know what to say. Honestly."

I set my finger onto her lips. "Then don't. Listen, since your powers seem original and strong for me, I was thinking if… I can propose to you to join my domination? After all, this would be a great chance for us to stay—together evermore."

As she thinks about it, Misery looks down on the ground on her side, "I don't know about this."

I lift her chin up, "Think about it, my newly-found love." I can't believe I said that. "Just you and me… taking over the society… and bringing destruction, chaos… and even despair everywhere as much as we want. And… I will grant you every wish you desire and command… I'll even help you bring demises to anyone else that have tormented you… in the past."

Suddenly, her facial expression has turned from innocent—to malevolent. "Chaos? Despair? More demises?" She slowly repeated those words one by one. Lastly, she lets out a smile—that malevolent smile that I really like to see from her.

"I'll do it." She says while her crimson irises glow, "I'll be your devoted—mate."

I chuckle inaudibly with malice. "Wonderful. Now, come closer."

She did as I said; I allow her to rest her head onto my chest with my hand stroking through her soft hair. When she set her palm onto my chest as well, she closes her eyes. I wrap both of my arms around her waist. Afterwards, I glare up at the soon-to-be dark skies.

With that… a large dark mist is forming from the ground and surrounding the two of us. They spread like flames. Before we depart, I look at her once more. She's already sleeping on my chest.

"I love you, Misery Severity." I say in a whisper. "I want to be with you… for the rest of my life."

At last, the dark mist has trapped us in and made us vanish away—and we're gone for now.


End file.
